


A Collection of Documents Detailing Inkling and Octoling Society

by remipachu



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anatomy, Faux Scientific Article, Inkling - Freeform, Kamabo Co., Scientific Article, octoling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: A file folder found deep in the archives of the Squid Research Lab. Curiously, these seem to actually be Squid Research, rather than the "researchers" messing around and playing video games.((aka remipachu's splatoon headcanons written as though they are scientific articles))





	1. Inkling Anatomy

For the purposes of this document, Squidlings and Octolings will both be referred to as “Inklings”. The distinction between the two will be made as above.

_ General Humanoid Form Anatomy _

On the surface, Inklings generally look humanoid. Their heads, torsos, limbs, and digits, are all in the same places, and they have many of the same internal organs as well, are generally in the same places. Their facial features, as well, lend a general humanoid appearance. Despite this, there are many key differences. This article will start from the inside, and then go to the outside, top to bottom.

Though Inkling brains are much the same as humans, they do not have a skull to keep their brain safely encased. Rather, they have cartilage, allowing for protection of the brain, as well as the ability to squeeze into tight places. Inklings have evolved vocal chords in order to facilitate communication in humanoid form. Unlike humans, Inklings have three hearts; a main one, and two smaller ones hidden behind the lungs. Inklings also do not share the reproductive features of humans; rather, they reproduce similar to most marine life, with one individual able to produce and lay eggs and another being able to fertilize them, all externally of the body. Inklings also, rather than having bones to give them shape, have highly pressurized ink sacs in roughly the same place human bones would be. It is very difficult to puncture the ink sac, but were one to do so, it would cause incredible pain and it would likely be very difficult to recover the punctured limb. They also have a cardiovascular system, in which their blood takes on the current color of their ink, but duller and thinner.

The tentacles of the Inkling are mainly located at the top of the head, looking similar to human hair. Rather than having noses that stick out from the body like a human, they look similar to that of a goat or a sheep, and have less of a sense of smell than a human would. Inklings also do not have teeth, but have beaks made of chiton. Inkling eyes are interesting, in that the Inkling starts life with round, circular pupils, but as they gain control over their shapes, the pupils begin to change shape and become differentiated. They also have black masks surrounding the eyes, presumably to protect their eyes from excessive sunlight.

Moving down from the head, Inklings have an orifice roughly where the base of their spine would be, which is where they ink from. They also do not have breasts or nipples, as they are not mammalian, but with training can become more muscular and have large pectoral muscles resembling breasts, regardless of sexual characteristics. Inkling hands end in retractable claws made of the same chiton their beaks are made of, and are generally used for climbing and other such activities. Inklings have sexual characteristics somewhat similar to those of humans, but are adapted to function with external fertilization rather than internal, as previously stated. Inkling feet are also rather unlike those of humans, instead bearing some resemblance to that of canine or feline creatures, with the same chiton claws as in their hands. Inkling skin is also covered in what resembles human freckles, but is of the Inkling’s current ink color, and is much thicker than the small dots of freckles. Sexual dimorphism is practically nonexistent.

 

_ Differences Between Squidlings and Octolings _

 

It is important to note that, while similar in appearance, Squidlings and Octolings are not the same species. Their appearances are rather the result of convergent evolution.

The differences between Squidlings and Octolings are few, but notable. When Squidlings begin their pupil changes, their pupils become cross-shaped, whereas Octolings have pupils resembling two circles put together. The masks on their faces are also different; Squidlings have a mask that connects between the eyes and is more rounded, and Octolings have a thick mask on each eye that is pointed on the outside edges. Octoling tentacles tend to be shorter, and have large suckers on the outside, and, as they have nerve endings, can be moved. Inkling tentacles cannot be moved, and are generally longer, with no suckers. Octolings also have curvier bodies than Inklings, and are taller, resulting in an overall larger average mass.


	2. How Ink and Cephalo Tranformations Work

Inkling ink has a curious property to it that allows the Inkling to meld with any ink matching their color, provided they have shifted into their cephalopod form. Inkling ink has much the same texture and thickness as writing ink, but it does not stain and evaporates in the sunlight like water. It is an organic compound, and carries within it enough oxygen that Inklings can “breathe” in the ink with their skin, similar to how a frog “breathes” underwater. Though it is organic, it is not like blood, in that, were it to enter the ink sacs of an Inkling that did not produce it, it would not cause any harm.

Inkling anatomy allows for a sort of “transformation” between humanoid and cephalopod form. The Inkling skin toughens itself and its body parts shift, becoming either like a squid or an octopus of roughly the same size as the humanoid form of the Inkling. The process takes a few seconds to complete. Anything not a part of the body becomes coated with a membrane if possible, otherwise becoming hidden within the tentacles not used for swimming. This form allows the Inkling to swim through their ink faster than they could run as a humanoid, though they cannot use their ink in the same manner. However, they are able to absorb more of their own already-drained ink faster than they could produce ink as a humanoid, or as a cephalopod not within the ink.


	3. Kamabo Co.

_ [Note: this recording was found and brought to our laboratory by an Octoling civilian who prefers to remain anonymous. It has been transcribed in its original form with no edits made, only notes to clarify certain issues with the recording.] _

 

Welcome, Test Subject Number [ _ Error occurred: test subject number not found _ ], to the Deepsea Metro! You, Kamabo Co.’s lucky test subject, have been chosen to help us record data on how your species reacts in stressful situations, as well as helping us test prototype self-defense weapons! The data you provide us will be very helpful in securing a safe future for the [ _ Error occurred: test subject species not found _ ] race. As a reward for your voluntary help, once you complete all of our tests and help us find the Four Thangs located deep within the Metro, we will help you to reach the Promised Land above ground!

If you are disabled, unintelligent, stubborn, infirm, elderly, or otherwise not a good candidate for our tests, please use our telephone located at the Central Station and let us know, so we can send you home from the Deepsea Metro. Your cooperation is very much appreciated.

Please keep in mind that Kamabo Co.’s tests are not for the faint of heart. By continuing to listen to this message, you waive the Kamabo Co. of any responsibility in the event of injury, psychological trauma, or death to your person.

Please also keep in mind that we reserve the right to end your tests at any sign of suspicious behavior, as determined by us. You may be allowed to go home, detailed, or [ _ garbled _ ], cooperation with which is mandatory.

Your responsibility, besides completing our tests, is to find the Four Thangs, without which you will not be able to reach the Promised Land. As soon as you do, though, you may finish your tests, as you will have proven yourself worthy of the Promised Land.

At the conclusion of the tests, your soul will be freed, and you will ascend to the Promised Land! So what are you waiting for? Go get ‘em, No. [ _ Error occurred: test subject number not found _ ]!


End file.
